Tony Burns
Tony Burns is a competitor on Survivor: Croatia, Survivor: All-Stars, Survivor: Heroes vs Villains, Survivor: Generations, and Survivor: Legends. In Survivor: Croatia, Tony began the game on the Zagreb tribe, which lost several challenges, leading to him being the sole surviving member of his tribe at the tribe swap. Despite this fact, he became pivotal in the formation of the majority alliance on the Zadar tribe, which led to him being in the majority at the merge. Despite being in the majority, Tony used skillful strategy to flip on the majority and weaken them while disguising it as someone else flipping on them to cause mistrust and allow him to rise in the ranks of the alliance so that he would make the final two. This strategy was inevitably figured out by allies Verna Cohen and Leslie Wise, which led to him getting fifth place. In Survivor: All-Stars, Tony changed his strategy and focused on building relationships with his fellow castaways. This worked well for him, as he made his way into two alliances in the game, allowing him to flip between alliances without much consequence. Because of his orchestration of the main villainess of the season, Opal Matthews, Tony received the favor of every member in the game. After deciding to take Norman Colon, one of his side allies, to the end, he won over the jury as the consensus was that his partner in the end rode his coattails and became the first returning player to win the game. Tony returned again in Survivor: Heroes vs Villains, where he played an extremely aggressive game to please his fans at home who were surprised at his performance in All-Stars. He formed alliances that allowed him to escape the pre-merge with no votes against him, but at the merge, he flipped against the Villains to work with the Heroes, which failed at the second Tribal Council of the merge where he attempted to eliminate Lindsey but only caused a rock draw instead. In the next Tribal Council, Tony was voted out unanimously for playing so dangerously and for being so untrustworthy. Tony made a fourth appearance in Survivor: Generations as a part of the first generation Varanasi tribe. He immediately became a target from Gabriel Underwood and Opal Matthews, but survived by becoming a part of Vicki Stewart's alliance. From then on, Tony remained in the immune tribes through to the merge, where he formed an alliance with the former winners to eliminate Gloria and Kelley. Ultimately, he decided that he needed to play more dangerously if he wanted to win the game again, and thus he flipped to work with former enemies Woo-Shi Mason, Eliseo Kimmel, Ivan Gilbert, and Opal Matthews, to form an anti-winners alliance with them. He became pivotal in picking off Carolyn Figueroa, Erich Galvan, and Misty Welker. He flipped back to work with Melissa Becnel and formed a final three alliance with her and Opal Matthews, and after reaching the Final Tribal Council again, Tony was granted his second million dollar prize by the jury that respected his dangerous gameplay. Tony returned for his fifth time in Survivor: Legends, notably for his status as the first two-time winner of the series. Tony created a powerful alliance this season with Ronnie Burton, but was flipped on by him after he became paranoid of new-schoolers forming an alliance against the old-schoolers. Because of this, Tony was voted out pre-merge for the first time in one of the most shocking blindsides of the series. Croatia All-Stars Heroes vs Villains Generations Legends